


Scale of the Universe

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Canon Compliant, Courtroom Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Flirting, Interrogation, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband





	Scale of the Universe

Proving points had been one of Deceit's purposes since he had been selected to represent a facet of personality. With conflicting interests all around he had appeared in the skin of what was an objective moderating, knowledgeable man since his presence was anything but welcomed, proven once again when suggesting his own opinion.

"You can defend him all you'd like, but you can't change the facts," Deceit remarked as the mind palace turned into a courtroom, readjusting his bowtie as he brought in the others, "Let's let them be the judge of that, shall we?"

Going through the opening statements after the appointed judge read off the charges that Thomas was accused, he reluctantly brought up the side that he had impersonated as the first witness much to his chagrin.

"So, you are Thomas' stinky poo poo side, correct?"

"What?! No, I am his logical side!"

"Oh, right, of course, but that's kind of an oversimplification," the master of deception determined, unable to hide a smirk splitting through the scales on his left cheek at seeing him give a volatile reaction, "You see to a lot more than ensuring that Thomas is thinking logically."

"Do I? I do, yes."

"We'll come back to that. Are you aware of Thomas' callback for the new Alfred Hitchcoppolucas film as well as the wedding that shares the callback's scheduled date?"

"I am."

"I feel like 'which event could cost us more to miss?' is a less interesting question than 'which event has more to offer us?' Don't you?"

"I don't feel anything."

"Oh, of course you don't," Deceit stated simply with a scoff, golden eye glinting as he glanced between the witness and judge knowingly, "I wonder how you'll deal with this then?"

About to ask what was in store a rustling of sleeves centered their attention on Thomas who tried wrestling with his left arm as a middle finger was raised. Regaining Logan's attention, a gloved hand gestured to the one puppeteering their human, fighting against an urge to snicker at seeing color drain from the other's face.

"Will you let Logan finish his point?!" Virgil exclaimed, clearly growing restless, providing a chance for the logical side to collect himself.

"Your Honor, will you control the one angry man over there?"

"One angry man?" Roman asked, snorting out a huff of laughter at the nickname given to Anxiety, "That's rich!"

"I thought you'd like that one."

Deceit was normally not one to be flirtatious since it required a level of openness he was not quite comfortable with showing, yet he would pull out any tricks hidden in his sleeves if that meant securing both twin’s undying loyalty. While Remus was a chaotic basket case at best he was still quite a volatile choice when the cards were about to be folded, of course Roman could control him even if by only a limited amount. Lord knew he had tried everything possible to reign in such a chaotic, ccrude creature and he was nearing wits end at this point; at least he would be dragging someone else down when the Duke finally imploded. 

“That’s mature, Your Honor.”

“It was Exhibit B for ‘bird’ after Exhibit A for ‘ayyy, look at this nerd!’,” Roman remarked with a flourish of movement added for dramatic effect per usual, prior to slamming the gavel against an oak podium, “Looks like I’m guilty of arson ‘cos I burned you!”

The master of deception nearly lost composure at how similar both sides of creativity were even when they were apart, ignoring the urge to cackle delightfully while discussing with Logan the development of a life management system to form a more productive, punctual person, When was Thomas informed about the… wedding thing?”

“Easy, it was precisely six months, four days,three hours, and one day ago.”

“And the callback?”

“Today, two hours ago.” 

“For the record of the court, what day is the wedding?”

“It was on April 13th.”

“Would you mind confirming which event is written in your calendar then?” 

“Certainly.”

Well aware of being accused he had tampered with the evidence to protect a lie of Thomas’ own doing Deceit took the blame with no step out of place; how could one not be convincing to pull off even the simplest of white lies if you were not confident in your capabilities? Continuing along with the court case he tried to keep calm and collected the whole time, yet that was a tall order especially Patton ignoring his existence entirely even when the moral side was also using manipulation in his favor. Failing, more like it, although it was an amusing effort nonetheless. Smirk splitting the seam between scales and skin the deceptive one could not hide delight at watching the judge confusedly figure out that it was time to be prosecuted after a fake first question that left the prince quiver at the very mention of being compared to his alter ego.

“I’m the real Roman!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Deceit declared as a gloved finger wiped at a lone, normal human eye where a few tears had formed before using the same hand to dismiss what had happened a moment ago, “Oh, you know I love you!”

“Oh, haha, totally…”

“Level with me here. Is Thomas secretly in love with Lee?”

“No.”

“So, he doesn’t plan on objecting to their union as part of a dramatic declaration of his undying love for Lee?”

“No.”

“If Thomas isn’t the one dealing with love life issues then… Are you?”

“Wha- No, I’m not!”

“Everything has a purpose, Princey. And you’re denying yours.”

“I’m doing just fine, snake face!”

“Then you wouldn’t care if a certain someone were to figure out that you’ve been distracted due to falling in love with them?”

“Roman, that’s not what’s happening is it?” Thomas asked, forgetting about addressing him properly as plump lips puckered guiltily, amber eyes dwindling in brightness at being put into this predicament, which answered without words, “Whoever it is, I’m sure they don’t want you to fall for this trick!”

“Afraid of their rejection, so in trying to focus on any task that doesn’t involve those icky emotions you’ve also neglected Thomas. Why don’t you just confront that since they’re here in this room?”

“I’m… not ready.”

"To face that fear?"

"Any of it, I dunno how he'll feel!" Princey proclaimed, startling even himself before gathering his composure and reappearing I his assigned seats, "Next witness!"

Letting out a huffy hiss at being dismissed Deceit decided to lash out with sassy remarks deemed over the top and edgy even by the standards of Anxiety. He was tired of being ignored and only wanted to protect Thomas like any other Side despite his title that caused no one to listen aside from Remus, hut that was beside the point. And they wondered why he kept everything close to the chest, what a laugh it was that they expected to hear the truth after endless doubt, "I'm done with my questioning."

"This was your idea…?"

"And I've gathered enough information," he retorted, snapping so they were alp back in the living room, balling a fist of flowy fabric as his lips were mere millimeters away from touching the other's, "Consider all your options before settling for second best."

"Who said I had to choose?"


End file.
